Encore une danse
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: "C'est en la voyant danser qu'il est tombé amoureux. Et parfois, il se demande si elle ne l'a pas tout simplement ensorcelé." / "Elle souhaite ne jamais avoir à s'arrêter. Ou encore elle souhaiterait avoir le courage de lui dire je t'aime." / Impossible à résumer laissez-vous guider par la curiosité...


**Nouveau cadeau surprise aujourd'hui avec un OS qui sort vraiment de l'ordinaire puisqu'il mélange deux univers totalement étrangés et différents l'un de l'autre, j'ai nommé Harry Potter et le dessin animé Galactik Football.**

**Ce qui nous amène au couple Lily Luna Potter et Micro-Ice. Pour la petite histoire c'est à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PP : L'historie se passe sur Akillian ( planète de Galactik Football )**

* * *

Lily sent que la chanson va se finir. Mais elle ne veut pas. Son corps ainsi offert se balançant au rythme de la musique elle veut que jamais ça ne cesse. Elle ne veut pas l'entendre dire qu'il part. Alors la chanson suivante commence et elle continue. _Encore une danse_ et elle l'écoutera.

Micro-ice est hypnotisé comme à chaque fois qu'il la voit danser. C'est dans ces moments-là que Lily trahit le plus d'émotion. Elle est enragée. Contre lui. Et s'il avait encore conscience de la réalité il aurait peur.

La musique a des accents rock. Ses gestes n'en sont que plus fluides. Sa tête tourne plus encore, son corps s'envole. La passion embrase son être. Elle souhaite ne jamais avoir à s'arrêter. Ou encore elle souhaiterait avoir le courage de lui dire je t'aime…

Le temps défile sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il veut pourtant partir. Il veut retrouver sa mère. Mais elle danse et en cet instant plus rien d'autre n'existe si ce ne sont ses courbes, ses arabesques, son corps qu'il voudrait posséder. Encore une danse et il l'arrêtera.

Danse mon Esméralda semble lui dire son unique spectateur. Mais cette idée la met hors d'elle. Heureusement le tango est là. Cruel et sans pitié il l'empêche de penser. Il n'y a plus que la musique. Et Lily, Lily et la musique qui la possède.

C'est en la voyant danser qu'il est tombé amoureux. Et parfois, il se demande si elle ne l'a pas tout simplement ensorcelé. De toute manière Micro-ice pense que l'amour est magique, ce n'est pas une science. C'est lorsque l'imagination des sentiments prend le pas sur la réalité. C'est se perdre, c'est se chercher. Quand elle danse c'est son cœur qu'elle fait valser.

Chacun de ses muscles lui fait souffrir le martyr. Lily est dans cette salle depuis le début de l'après-midi et elle ne s'est, jusque-là, pas arrêté. Son corps la lâche. Elle sait qu'elle doit s'arrêter pour éviter la blessure. Mais elle ne veut pas l'entendre. _Encore une danse_ pour se donner du courage.

La montre à son poignée vibre. Il sait que c'est Cal qui l'appelle. Il sait qu'il a déjà un quart d'heure de retard. Il sait que le salut de sa propre mère est peut-être en jeu. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est si elle sera toujours là à son retour, si elle dansera à nouveau pour lui et seulement pour lui. Alors il reste. _Encore une danse_.

Les images se font floues, ses gestes hésitants. La musique s'arrête. Lily aussi. Elle a dépassé ses limites. Et elle est fière. Elle va gagner son concours de danse. Celui qui lui ouvrira la porte des plus grandes écoles. Mais il ne sera pas là. Et tout deux savent qu'au fond ça lui fait mal.

- Tu es magnifique, commence-t-il.

Alors que sa petite amie reste sans rien dire, il ajoute :

- Je pars, murmure –t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Combien de temps ? demande-t-elle en retour.

- Je ne sais pas, s'excuse-t-il. Tout dépend de l'avancé des recherches. Mais je ne serais surement pas là…

- Au revoir, Micro-ice, répond-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Il restait _encore une danse_. Mais il a choisis de ne pas y assister.

* * *

**Deux petites questions pour commencer...**  
**1) Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?**  
**2) Est-ce que vous avez l'impression d'avoir compris ? ( non parce que je sens que beaucoup vont me dire non, mais au fond il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre de plus qu'il part et elle est triste et lui en veut de l'abandonner).**

**L'histoire : _Ce OS s'incrit dans une histoire à laquelle je songe depuis maintenant cinq ans mais que je n'ai jamais couché sur papier (et je ne le ferais pas). J'était en effet en cinquième quand j'ai découvert Galactik Football et Harry Potter venait à peine de se terminer. C'est ainsi qu'est née l'idée de mélangé la Next-Gen et les personnages de GF mais aussi de tout autres univers confondu ( Tara Duncan, Bobby Pendragon, 4 filles et un jean, X-men,...). Bref tous ce que j'avais lu à l'époque. Ce qui est drôle c'est que je ne connaissançais même pas les fanfictions ! Mais c'est de cette époque que je tiens mes scénarios incongrus et mon besoins de faire vivre de nombreux personnages._**  
**_Quand on m'a proposé pour thème "encore un danse" (pou un concours) il m'a semblait impossible de faire autre chose qu'une fiction avec Lily, puisque ma Lily a tous laissé tomber à 13ans pour la danse. Et puis avec Micro-ice ils sont mon couple phare alors..._**


End file.
